dontstarvefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mięsna kukła
|tab = Magia |tier = 3 |tool = |drop = : x2 x2 x2 : x4 x4 x4 : x2 x2 x2 |renew = Tak |spawnCode = DebugSpawn("resurrectionstatue") |alt_image = Image:Spalona mięsna kukła (DLC).png |alt_tool = |alt_drop = x1 x1 x1 |alt_renew = Tak |alt_spawnCode = ?}} Mięsna kukła (ang. Meat Effigy) – magiczna struktura, która wygląda jak drewniana wersja Wilsona. Wytworzenie jej kosztuje: 4 deski, 4 kawałki upieczonego mięsa oraz 4 włosy z brody. Po stworzeniu mięsnej kukły, punkty zdrowia przekazane do jej stworzenia, u postaci przybierają czarny kolor. Ilekroć mięsna kukła zostanie stworzona, obniża zdrowie gracza o 30 punktów, które postać otrzyma na nowo, kiedy kukła zostanie zniszczona. Zbudowanie 5 kukieł, u postaci posiadającej 150 zdrowia, obniża zdrowie do 0 i zabija postać. Istnieją trzy sposoby wskrzeszenia się w grze: kukła, noszenie amuletu i aktywacja kamienia próby. Jeżeli gracz zginie, kiedy kukła została postawiona, gdzieś na świecie, zostanie on wskrzeszony w jej miejscu, mając pusty ekwipunek oraz obniżone o 50 punktów zdrowie psychiczne. Kukła i jej pozostałości mogą zostać zniszczone za pomocą młota lub berła dekonstrukcji. Don't Starve: Razem W Don't Starve: Razem wskrzeszenie za pomocą mięsnej kukły wygląda trochę inaczej. Podczas tworzenia kukły odbierane jest nam 40 punktów zdrowia jednorazowo, i jeżeli stworzymy więcej niż jedną kukłę należy na ją nacisnąć i wtedy zostanie nam odebrane kolejnie 40 zdrowia lecz aktywna będzie tylko ostatnio naciśnięta kukła. Wtedy pojawi nam się jej głowa przy wskaźniku zdrowia. Gdy zginiemy w miejscu wskaźników pojawi się głowa kukły otoczona ramką, po jej naciśnięciu postać zostanie wskrzeszona w miejscu znajdowania się mięsnej kukły. Wytwarzanie }} Ciekawostki *Postacią, która może posiadać ponad 13 kukieł, jest WX-78 wzmocniony dzięki przekładni. Zostanie mu po tym zabiegu 10 pkt zdrowia, przez co stanie się praktycznie niegrywalny; *dawniej tylko Wilson mógł zrobić kukłę, ponieważ jedynym źródłem pozyskiwania włosów z brody, była logicznie jego broda. *dawniej wskrzeszenie się za pomocą kukły wyglądało w następujący sposób - po śmierci można było ją nawiedzić, dzięki czemu ożywaliśmy. Błędy * Gdy będziemy mieli na sobie Amulet Wskrzeszenia i wybudujemy 5 kukieł, wskrzesi nas z 0 punktami życia oraz żadne stworzenie nie będzie nas atakowało, nie będziemy też mogli podnosić, budować ani oceniać żadnych przedmiotów; * istnieje również błąd związany z Wolfgangiem. Gdy stworzymy 8 mięsnych kukieł mając pełny głód i gdy głód zacznie się obniżać (Wolfgangowi zmniejsza się zdrowie na skutek sytości) to Wolfgang będzie znikał i pojawiał się. Gdy wyświetli się ekran śmierci, Wolfgang będzie miał trochę zdrowia, a w kostnicy będzie napisane "Unknown"; * prawdopodobnym błędem jest to, że w DLC Razem można odnowić spaloną mięsną kukłę klikając na nią i poświęcając część swojego życia. Cytaty postaci Wilson - "What a handsome devil!" - "Cóż za przystojny diabeł!" Willow - "That is my insurance policy." - "To jest moje ubezpieczenie." Wendy - "I'm just putting off the inevitable." - "Tylko odwlekam nieuniknione." Wolfgang - "I'm not going to die." - "Nie mam zamiaru umierać." WX-78 - "WHO IS THAT?"- "KTO TO JEST?" Wickerbottom - "How very pagan." - "Jakież to pogańskie." Wes – "..." Woodie - "I look good in wood." - "Wyglądam dobrze w drewnie." Maxwell - "I'm not above using this." - "Nie jestem lepszy, używając tego." Wigfrid - "I dö nöt knöw why I made this." - "Nie mam pöjęcia pö cö tö stwörzyłam." Webber - "Who is that supposed to be?" - "Kto to ma niby być?" Galeria Mięsna kukła w grze.png|Mięsna kukła w grze Obniżone zdrowie na skutek stworzenia mięsnej kukły.png|Obniżone zdrowie na skutek stworzenia mięsnej kukły miesna kukła.jpg|Spalona mięsna kukła Kategoria:Przedmioty Kategoria:Struktury Kategoria:Magia Kategoria:Przedmioty możliwe do zbudowania Kategoria:Poczytalność Kategoria:Przedmioty łatwopalne